europa_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Iggy Pop
'Iggy Pop – amerykański muzyk, wokalista, autor tekstów, aktor filmowy. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Muskegon w stanie Michigan jako syn Louelli (z domu Christensen; 1917–1996) i Jamesa Newella Österberga Sr. (1921–2007), byłego nauczyciela języka angielskiego w szkole średniej i trenera baseballa w Fordson High School w Dearborn. Ma pochodzenie niemieckie, angielskie i irlandzkie po ojcu, a norweskie i duńskie po przodkach matki. Jego ojciec został adoptowany przez szwedzką rodzinę i przyjął nazwisko Österberg. Dorastał w Ypsilanti. W 1965 ukończył Pioneer High School w Ann Arbor. Uczęszczał do University of Michigan, jednak porzucił studia. Kariera Na przełomie lat 60. i 70. XX wieku należał do The Stooges, grupy rockowej, w której był wokalistą i liderem. Zespół z powodu swoich koncertów zyskał złą sławę. Pop na scenie szokował publiczność dzikością swego zachowania, prowokacyjnymi odzywkami, samookaleczeniem, obnażaniem się. The Stooges, założony w 1967, dziś jest uznawany za jednego z pionierów punk rocka, jednak w okresie działalności nie odnosił wielkich sukcesów i rozpadł się w 1974, także z powodu kłopotów Popa z narkotykami. Karierę solową Pop rozpoczął w 1977, dzięki wydatnej pomocy Davida Bowiego, producenta kilku jego płyt – The Idiot w marcu i Lust For Life we wrześniu. Nowe nagrania jak „China Girl” (w maju 1977) mogły zaskoczyć jego dotychczasowych fanów – Pop nie bał się ruszyć w spokojniejsze, na niektórych z późniejszych płyt wręcz popowe rejony. Jednak o tym, że muzyk nie zapomniał o swych korzeniach mogą świadczyć choćby płyty z przełomu tysiącleci: Avenue B i Beat 'Em Up. W 2003 The Stooges zostało reaktywowane w niemal oryginalnym składzie, oprócz basisty Mike’a Watta, który zastąpił zmarłego w 1975 Dave’a Alexandre’a. W tym składzie zespół w 2006 nagrał, a w 2007 wydał płytę The Weirdness. 6 stycznia 2009 w wieku 60 lat zmarł na atak serca gitarzysta Ron Asheton. Po niemal rocznej przerwie w koncertowaniu The Stooges postanowili powrócić do grania z Jamesem Williamsonem, który grał w The Stooges głównie w latach 1972-1974, kiedy to Ron Asheton grał w zespole na gitarze basowej. Stooges nagrało wtedy Raw Power z takimi utworami jak Search and destroy, czy Gimme Danger. Po powrocie Williamsona do składu, Stooges ogrywają głównie utwory z tej płyty, wzbogacone utworami z Metallic K.O. – gdzie też udzielał się Williamson – i kilkoma kawałkami z wcześniejszego okresu. W tym składzie w 2013 zespół wydał płytę Ready to Die. W 2014, po nagłej śmierci perkusisty Scotta Ashetona (który zmarł podobnie jak jego brat na zawał), Iggy Pop na rok zawiesił koncertowanie. W 2015 powrócił do koncertowania po Europie i obu Amerykach, tym razem solo z muzykami, z którymi występował podczas trasy promocyjnej do płyty Blah Blah Blah. Pierwszy koncert w nowym składzie zagrał 27 czerwca w Holandii na festiwalu Down the Rabbit Hole. 13 listopada 2015 ukazała się płyta Kylie Minogue Kylie Christmas (wyd. Parlaphone/Warner Bros), na której wziął udział w nagraniu utworu „Christmas Wrapping”. W 2016 powrócił z solową płytą Post Pop Depression, nagraną z pokolenie młodszym Joshua Homme, znanym z zespołu Queens of the Stone Age. W Polsce spotkały go entuzjastyczne recenzje, zwrócono także uwagę na znakomitą formę koncertową niemal 69-letniego muzyka. Grał też w filmach Jima Jarmuscha, Arizona Dream, Trainspotting czy Porachunki, do którym komponował także muzykę i piosenki. Spotykał się z Diane Bishop (1960), Kathy Asheton (1968), Nico (1969), Sable Starr (1971), Lori Mattox (1972) i Bebe Buell (1973). W 1968 ożenił się z Wendy Weissberg, lecz 25 listopada 1969 ich ślub został anulowany. W latach 1984–1998 był żonaty z Suchi Asano. W listopadzie 2008 poślubił Ninę Alu. Odznaczenia * Officier Orderu Sztuki i Literatury – Francja, 2003 Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści